User blog:Benicioneto/Yorick Rework
Abilities physical damage. Periodically summons untargetable minions to fight in your side. Each minions has unique effects, they last for X seconds and will attack who Yorick attacks or attack him, prioritize enemy champions. * Deals as physical damage to the target. * Deals as physical damage. Also, restore Yorick's Health by the same amount. * Deals plus as magic damage to the target and . * Deals as magic damage. Yorick gains 15% bonus movement speed foward enemies champion, doubled for champions. |description2 = Upon taking fatal damage, Yorick's minions rush against closest enemy champion for 5 seconds before disappearing. |description3 = Whenever an champion die near Yorick, it leaves a grave for 20 seconds in the location. Enemies can destroy the grave by standing on it for 1.5 seconds. When Yorick reachs a grave, he summons a random minion. |static = 30 |range = / |targeting='Unholy Covenant' grants a self-buff while Yorick has active summons. |additional= }} Yorick calls the targeted minions, then he throws it to the enemy, dealing magic damage and apply a bonus effect, based on the minion. The minion will attack that target for 5 seconds, regardless the range and commands from Yorick. * The minion grabs the enemy, them by decaying over 2.5 seconds. * Heals Yorick by . Tripled if used against champions. * Deals additional magic damage. Also, splashes damage to . * The target for }} seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 12 |range = 600 |cost = 0 |costtype = mana |targeting='Omen of War' is an on-hit effect for the next basic attack and summons a minion. |damagetype=physical |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. * Different from most on-hit physical damage, the bonus damage from Omen of War won't apply life steal but can critical strike, based on . * Will not trigger against structures. * Relationship with , , and blind has yet to be tested. |spellshield=Will block the damage and keep the ghoul from being summoned. |additional= * Will reset Yorick's attack timer. * Bug: Yorick's speed boost only lasts 4.5 seconds, not 5. |video=Yorick QVideo.ogv }} Yorick deals magic damage in a target area, targets hit for seconds. |description2 = :}} Omen of Pestilence summons a decaying ghoul that continuously applies half of Omen of Pestilence's to all enemies around it. |leveling = | }} |range = | | }} |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Omen of Pestilence' is a ground-targeted area of effect and summons a minion. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=aoe |spellshield=Will block the initial damage and the initial slow. |additional= * Has no initial target but will prioritize an enemy champion it can see, otherwise attacking minions, and as a last resort structures. * Slowing auras are reapplied every seconds. |video=Yorick WVideo.ogv }} Yorick deals magic damage to the target enemy and heals himself for 40% of the damage done. |description2 = :}} Omen of Famine summons a ravenous ghoul that heals Yorick for AD}} on each of its basic attacks, doubled to against enemy champions. |leveling = |range = 550 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Omen of Famine' is a single-target ability and summons a minion. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=single |spellshield=Will block the damage and prevent the ghoul from being summoned. |additional= * The initial heal is calculated post-mitigation. * The on-attack heal is independent of any damage dealt. |video=Yorick EVideo.ogv }} Yorick conjures a controllable revenant of the target allied champion or himself with and at the time of cast, which lasts up to 10 seconds. |description2 = If Omen of Death's target dies while the revenant is active, it sacrifices itself to reanimate them for 10 seconds at its location, healing them to . |leveling = of target's health}} of target's AD}} |range = 900 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting='Omen of Death' can target a single allied champion. |damagetype=physical |additional= * The revenant's basic attacks can critically strike and apply on-hit effects as normal, even while under Yorick's control (while the target is still alive and the revenant is another entity). * Omen of Death is not a revive effect, as it occurs after the champion's death is registered. ** Items which lose stacks upon death therefore do so before the effect and not after. The loss of stacks only occurs once, as normal. |video=Yorick RVideo.ogv }} Pets |hpregen = 100% maximum health}} |damage = |abilitypower = N/A |damagetype = Physical |range = 125 |armor = (2 level)}} |mr = (2 level)}} |attackspeed= 0.67 |movespeed = |aoe = 50% |gold = 5 |exp = 0 }} passive. |health = see above |hpregen = 100% of target's health regeneration |damage = see above |abilitypower = |damagetype = Physical |range = Target's attack range |armor = |mr = |attackspeed= |movespeed = |gold = 25 |exp = 0 }} Map-Specific Differences ;Crystal Scar * **Cast range decreased to 500 from 550. **Cooldown changed to 8 seconds from seconds. References cs:Yorick de:Yorick es:Yorick fr:Yorick pl:Yorick pt-br:Yorick ru:Yorick zh:约里克 Category:Custom champions